doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Flesh and Stone (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|260px Flesh and Stone ist die 224. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 31. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor, Amy, River Song, Vater Octavian und die Kleriker sind auf das Signal des Doctors hin gesprungen. Sein Schuss auf den Gravity Ball erzeugte einen Aufwind, so dass sie in dem Schwerefeld der Byzanz gefangen werden. Sie landen kopfüber in dem Rumpf des Schiffes. Octavian bemerkt schnell, dass die Weinenden Engel beginnen sich wiederherzustellen; innerhalb einer Stunde werden sie eine Armee sein. Der Doctor öffnet die Tür und führt alle durch die Korridore, während die Engel die Lichter nach und nach ausschalten. Doch kurz bevor sie das sekundäre Flugdeck betreten, schließt sich die Tür. Der Doctor versiegelt die Tür, durch die sie gekommen sind, und sagt ihnen, dass die Engel jetzt vor der Tür sind. Als der Doctor das Licht bearbeitet, brechen vier Engel die Tür auf und betreten den Korridor. Im letzten Augenblick verhindert der Doctor, dass die Engel die Macht über das Beleuchtungsnetzwerk ergreifen. Allerdings sagt er, dass er die Macht im Korridor abgeben müsse um die Tür zu öffnen – einschließlich des Lichts. Octavian und seine Männer stellen sich in Reihen auf um auf die Engel zu feuern, während der Doctor Amy sagt, dass sie das Rad an der Tür vier Mal drehen müsse, nachdem er die Macht abgegeben habe. Sie sagt: "Zehn Mal.", bevor sie sich korrigiert. Sie gehen schnell hinein, und der Doctor verschließt die Tür eilig hinter sich. Octavian magnetisiert die Tür um die Engel draußen zu halten, er denkt, dass die Engel das Rad nun auch nicht mehr drehen können; doch sie beginnen das Rad zu drehen, langsam genug, damit der Doctor Zeit hat zum Nachdenken. Nun, da Octavian herausgefunden hat, dass die Engel nicht mit konventionellen Mitteln gestoppt werden können, beginnt der Doctor darüber nachzudenken, was sie tun können um den Engeln zu entkommen. River zieht das auch in Betracht. Der Doctor und River erkennen, dass eine Sauerstofffabrik an Bord ist, um die Passagiere mit Luft zu versorgen. Der Doctor aktiviert eine Platte an der Rückwand, welche sich öffnet und einen kybernetischen Wald innerhalb des Schiffes offenbart. Amy zählt indessen weiter von zehn rückwärts, welches sie jedoch leugnet. Während der Doctor und River versuchen das Zählen von Amy zu klären, spricht Engel Bob mit ihnen und will ihren Plan erfahren. Der Doctor verspottet ihn, wird dann aber ernst, als Engel Bob ihm sagt, dass die Engel bereits in Amys Augen seien, sie einen Countdown zählen lassen, um sie alle zu ängstigen, und sie bald holen. Bob sagt ihnen, dass sie die Herrschaft über Raum und Zeit gewinnen würden. Der Doctor informiert ihn, dass die Byzantium nicht so viel Macht habe. Ein kreischender Lärm ist von draußen zu hören. „Lieber Gott! Was ist das?“ Bob erklärt, so gut er kann, dass die Engel lachen, weil der Doctor in der TARDIS nichts gemerkt habe. Der Doctor fragt sich, was er übersehen hat, und dann dreht er sich um und sieht einen großen Riss in der Wand des Schiffes. Es ist genau dieselbe Form wie die des Risses in Amys Schlafzimmerwand. Er befiehlt den anderen zu laufen, während er ihn ansieht. Obwohl Amy nur ungern weggeht, zieht River sie hinter sich her, in der Sicherheit, dass der Doctor weiß, was er tut. Ein Scan mit dem Schallschraubenzieher lässt ihn wissen, dass der Riss „überhaupt nicht gut ist.“ Als er sich umdreht um den anderen zu folgen, ist er von Engeln umgeben. Einer hält ihn an der Jacke fest. Die Weinenden Engel töten ihn nicht sofort, was den Doctor verwirrt. Er dreht sich um, sie stehen mit dem Gesicht zu dem Riss, die Arme erhoben. Sich windend versucht er sich aus dem Griff des Engels zu befreien, der ihn an seiner Jacke festhält. Der Doctor sagt den Engeln, dass das Licht, welches aus dem Riss komme, reine Zeitenergie sei und damit auch keine Macht sondern „das Feuer am Ende des Universums.“ Da die ganze Gruppe der Engel auf den Riss schaut, rennt der Doctor in den Wald ohne seine Jacke. Während er aus seiner Jacke schlüpfte, sagte er noch zu ihnen: „Eine andere Sache, lasst mich niemals reden.“ Inzwischen hat Amy die „Zwei“ im Countdown erreicht und legt sich den Kopf wiegend hin. River erzeugt einen Scan um zu gucken, wie es Amy geht, während Octavian seine Bedenken gegenüber dem Doctor äußert. River entgegnet, dass Octavians einzige Aufgabe darin bestehe den Doctor zu sichern. Wenn er tot sei, würde sie es sich nie verzeihen, aber wenn er lebe, würde sie ihm nicht verzeihen. Sie bemerkt, dass er direkt hinter ihr steht. Sie wundern sich darüber, wie er den Engeln entkommen ist. Der Doctor erklärt: „Sie fanden den Riss in der Wand, und ich sagte ihnen, das es das Ende des Universums sei." Auf die Frage, was der Riss wirklich ist, wiederholt sich der Doctor: "Das Ende des Universums“. Er eilt zu Amy und folgert, dass sie, weil sie in die Augen eines Engels sah, auch ein Engel zu werden droht; es ist schon ein lebender Engel in ihrem Kopf. Nach einer intensiven Debatte befiehlt der Doctor Amy ihre Augen zu schließen. Bald beginnt sie sich zu normalisieren. Wenn sie ihre Augen auch nur für ein paar Sekunden öffnet, wird der Engel entkommen und sie wird sterben. Da Amy nichts sehen kann, beschließt der Doctor, dass sie bei den anderen auf der Lichtung bleibt, während er und River zum primären Flugdeck gehen. Octavian besteht darauf, dass, wenn River geht, er mitkommt. Der Doctor stimmt widerstrebend zu, sodass Amy mit den übrigen Klerikern zurückbleibt. Als sie gehen wollen, bittet Amy ihn, sie nicht zu verlassen. Sie wartet sitzend, als der Doctor plötzlich wieder erscheint und ihr sagt, dass es wichtig sei, dass sie endlich anfange ihm zu vertrauen. Sie fragt ihn, wie sie ihm vertrauen könne, da er ihr nicht immer die Wahrheit sage. Er sagt, dass, wenn er ihr immer die Wahrheit sagen würde, sie ihm nicht mehr zu vertrauen bräuchte. Amy fragt ihn, wie der Riss in ihrer Wand hier sein könne, und der Doctor antwortet, dass er es nicht wisse, aber daran arbeite. Er fordert sie auf sich zu erinnern, was er ihr gesagt habe, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen sei. Als Amy ihn fragt, was er ihr gesagt habe, sagt der Doctor, dass das, was er ihr gesagt habe, nicht der Punkt sei, sondern dass es nur wichtig sei, dass sie sich überhaupt erinnere. Genauso schnell, wie der Doctor gekommen ist, ist er auch wieder verschwunden. Als Octavian, River und der Doctor durch den Wald gehen, sagt Octavian dem Doctor, dass River in ihrem Urlaub von der Stormcage-Gefängnis Einrichtung unter seiner Obhut stehe. Durch diese Mission hoffe sie eine Begnadigung zu bekommen. Während River die Tür zum primären Flugdeck zu öffnen versucht, durchdenkt der Doctor die Anomalien, die er erst vor kurzem bemerkt hat: den Ententeich ohne Enten in Leadworth; Amys Unfähigkeit sich an die Dalek Invasion auf der Erde zu erinnern; und den CyberKing im viktorianischen London. Er benutzt Rivers Scanner um herauszufinden, dass eine Zeitliche Explosion am 26. Juni 2010 geschehen wird, die dazu führt, dass ein Riss in Raum und Zeit entstehen wird – Amys Zeit. Die Engel umzingeln inzwischen die Lichtung und beginnen die Treeborgs herauszureißen um die Stromversorgung der Beleuchtung auszuschalten. Die Lichter flackern. Wenn das Licht ausgeht, sind die Engel nirgends zu sehen. Lichtprojekte flackern durch den Wald aus der Richtung des sekundären Flugdecks. Marco, der Gruppenführer, schickt Crispin und Philip los um dies zu untersuchen. Amy besteht darauf, diese Lichtquelle zu sehen, obwohl sie ihre Augen nicht öffnen darf. Als sie sieht, dass es der Riss von ihrer Wand ist, bricht sie zusammen und bittet darum, dass ihr jemand erklärt, warum der Riss ihr folgt. Marco beauftragt Pedro zum Licht zu gehen. Amy erinnert ihn daran, dass er schon zwei andere geschickt habe, aber er behauptet, dass keine anderen dagewesen seien. Nach einiger Zeit entscheidet sich Marco zu gehen und das Licht zu untersuchen, nachdem er auch Pedro vergessen hat. Amy bittet ihn zu bleiben. Als Kompromiss überlässt er ihr seinen Ersatzkommunikator und verspricht ihr, dass er mit ihr die ganze Zeit sprechen wird. Als er den Riss erreicht, verschwindet seine Stimme in einem statischen Knistern. Amy ist jetzt alleine, ohne dass jemand sie vor den Engeln beschützt: den einen in ihrem Geist und die anderen um sie herum. River öffnet die Tür und tritt hinein, während Octavian mit dem Doctor draußen wartet. Die Lichter gehen aus. Als er sich umdreht, wird Octavian von einem Engel im Würgegriff gefangen gehalten. Wissend, dass der Doctor ihn nicht retten kann, sagte Octavian ihm, dass River wegen Mordes im Gefängnis sitzt und er ihr nicht vertrauen soll. Als der Doctor auf Octavians Geheiß flieht, wird Octavians Genick gebrochen. River versucht einen Teleporter zum Laufen zu bringen, und der Doctor versucht den Riss zu erklären. Als sie seine Ideen in Frage stellt, antwortet er mit wachsender Wut und sagt ihr, dass der Teleporter nutzlos sei. Amy sitzt allein im Wald, blind und mit nichts außer dem Kommunikator. Der Doctor kontaktiert sie; Amy muss sich auf den Weg zum Flugdeck machen. Die Engel können sie nur töten, aber der Riss kann sie aus der Zeit löschen. Er schickt eine Software an den Kommunikator um sie zu führen. Verängstig macht sie sich langsam auf den Weg durch den Wald, bald ist sie von einer Armee von Weinenden Engeln umgeben auf der Flucht vor dem Riss. In ihrer Angst bemerken sie nicht, dass Amys Augen geschlossen sind und ihr Defensivmechanismus eingetreten ist. Sie finden es allerdings heraus, als Amy über eine Wurzel stolpert und hinfällt. Langsam erwachen sie aus ihren Statuen-Figuren und wollen sie töten. Gerade, als ein Engel sich in die Richtung Amys bewegt, bekommt River zum Glück den Teleporter zum Laufen und teleportiert sie zum Flugdeck. Die Engel benutzen die ganze Energie des Schiffes um die Flugdecktüren zu öffnen. Engel Bob fordert den Doctor auf, sich selbst in den Riss zu werfen um die Engel, Amy und River zu schützen. River, als eine Zeitreisende, bietet sich selbst anstelle des Doctors an, aber er lacht - sie sei nicht so kompliziert wie ein Engel und es würde sie alle mitreißen. Er sagt ihr, sie solle sich in den Griff bekommen. Sie fährt fort zu protestieren, doch der Doctor sagt ihr, sie solle sich wirklich in den Griff kriegen. River erkennt endlich seinen genialen Plan und sagt Amy, dass sie sich an der Konsole festhalten solle und warnt sie, dass sie unter keinen Umständen loslassen dürfe. Mit den Worten „Nacht-Nacht“ hält sich der Doctor an der Konsole fest und lässt die Schwerkraft des Schiffes ausfallen. Die Schwerkraft des Planeten übernimmt, und die Engel fallen alle in den Riss, während der Doctor dies mit Freude beobachtet. Der Riss leuchtet einmal hell auf, und dann schließt er sich. Später reinigt ein zweiter Trupp der Kleriker das Lager außerhalb des Tempels, während Amy in der Nähe sitzt, von Schmerzen geplagt vom Klettern aus dem Byzantium mit geschlossenen Augen. Der Doctor sagt ihr, dass sie das nicht hätte tun müssen. Da die Engel in den Riss fielen, existiert der Engel in ihrem Kopf auch nicht mehr. Amy fragt sich, warum sie sich an sie und die Kleriker erinnerte, wo sie doch nie existierten. Der Doctor erklärt, dass sie als Zeitreisende nun Dinge anders sieht. Der Doctor geht zu River, welche in Handschellen gelegt wurde. Sie ist bereit, auf das Gefängnisschiff teleportiert zu werden, in der Hoffnung, genug getan zu haben um eine Begnadigung zu erhalten. Der Doctor gibt zu, dass ihm Octavian gesagt hat, dass River wegen dem Mord an einem Mann im Gefängnis sitzt. River bestätigt dies. Er sagt weiter, dass das Opfer ein guter Mann gewesen sei, und sie antwortet, dass er der beste Mann gewesen sei, den sie je gekannt habe. Der Doctor fragt, ob er ihr vertrauen könne. River lacht, und sagt, dass er das könne, wenn er wolle, „aber wo bleibt dann der Spaß dabei?“ Sie verschwindet mit einem Kleriker. Zurück in der Tardis sagt Amy dem Doctor, dass sie wieder nach Hause möchte. Er meint, dass sie gut für ihn sei und bleiben solle. Aber sie hat etwas, was sie ihm zeigen möchte. Er parkt die Tardis in Amys Schlafzimmer, 5 Minuten, nachdem sie zu ihrer ersten Reise aufgebrochen waren. Amy zeigt ihm ihr Hochzeitskleid und ihren Verlobungsring; sie wird morgen Rory Williams heiraten. Amy sagt, dass sie eine Beruhigung nach den Ereignissen braucht. Sie versucht dem Doctor klarzumachen, „wen“ sie wirklich will, aber der Doctor hat keine Ahnung, wovon sie spricht. Da er ihre Signale nicht versteht, küsst Amy ihn einfach. Sie deutet weitere sexuelle Konnotationen an, die der Doctor alle nervös abwehrt. Er versucht, sie mit dem Argument abzuweisen, dass er schon 907 Jahre alt sei und dass die Art Beziehung, die sie will, nie zwischen ihnen stattfinden würde. Sie sagt, dass sie auch nicht an etwas Längeres gedacht habe. Sie versucht ihn zu entkleiden und zu küssen, aber er schiebt sie weg unter Berufung auf ihre morgige Hochzeit. Dies erinnert ihn plötzlich an das Datum der Zeitlichen Explosion: 26. Juni 2010. Der 26. Juni ist der Tag von Amys Hochzeit. Er schiebt sie zurück in die Tardis, ebenso die Uhr, die gerade von Mitternacht auf den nächsten Tag umschlägt. Ein Rückblick zeigt die Unterhaltung über die Entstehung des Risses in der Zeit zwischen River Song und dem Doctor. Amys Hochzeitstag wird ein katastrophales Ereignis werden. Der Basiscode des Universums übersetzt „26 06 2010“ als das Datum einer Explosion, die zu dem Riss geführt hat. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben